Xu
Xu (#9) is the Chinese team in Grand Tour Racing 98, Total Drivin', and M6 Turbo Racing. Manual Description (Game Manual Description) Team '''Xu' is from Hong Kong, China, where the recent emancipation from the United Kingdom has resulted in an all-Chinese team dead-set on taking the Grand Tour crown.'' When members of the Xu team are not honing their mental abilities in a Shaolin monastery, they are fine-tuning their driving skills on the Kowloon Peninsula. This Pacific Rim experience has made team Xu the favorite in Hong Kong. Team Vehicles - Xu's vehicles tend to be stable and resilient middleweights, with excellent handling and low top speeds. The Xu Rally car resembles the Maxi Mégane which was developed by Renault Sport. It is an optimum balance of lower top speed, excellent handling, middleweight stability, and solid attack-resistance. These traits make Xu a reliable Rampage car. The Xu Sports car is an old-fashioned version of the Lotus Espirit. Like the Xu Rally, it is stable and attack-resistant with superior handling. It displays a reasonable top speed and acceleration. The Xu Dakar is a Rally Raid in the class Peugeot 405 Turbo 16. It is mildly heavy, with a good top speed and handling. It can inflict reasonable damage on cars, but it can also end up on the losing end. The Xu Buggy is featherweight, with a medium top speed and excellent handling. It tends to suffer badly when attacked by opponents. The Xu Indy car is a stable middleweight. It provides good handling, but it tends to be vulnerable when bumped by other cars. AI Xu - Team Xu's home track is Hong Kong, a city terrain for speedsters. They are the masters of Sports & Indy vehicles, with no significant weakness in any other classes. *'AI Xu Rally' tends to underperform in early levels. This trend of bad driving reverses in higher levels, as he matures into a top contender. *'AI Xu Sports' performs competently in most tracks, except the early Moscow levels. His best performances are in the fast-paced races. *'AI Xu Indy' is a dominant opponent in most levels, unless he gets involved in a massive Moscow pile-up. *'AI Xu Dakar '''can be a strong opponent in Egypt. In Easter Island, he is an ''Underdog who consistently languishes in last place. *'''AI Xu Buggy '''can be highly vulnerable when overtaking others. But if he avoids getting bumped, he can be a serious contender. Gallery Videos= Egypt 5 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Egypt 5 (Hyde) Egypt 4 (Xu) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin|Egypt 4 (Hyde) Scotland 5 - Full Rampage (Xu) - GTR '98|Scotland 5 (Koop) Scotland 4 (Xu) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin|Scotland 4 (Hyde) Scotland 6 (Xu) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin|Scotland 6 (Hyde) Hong Kong 4 (Xu) Grand Tour Racing 98 Total Drivin|Hong Kong 4 (Hyde) Hong Kong 6 (A) Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Hong Kong 6 (Hyde) Easter Island 3 - Semi-Rampage (Xu) - Grand Tour Racing 98|Easter Island 3 (Koop) Scotland 7 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Scotland 7 (Hyde) Moscow 6 (B) Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Moscow 6 (Hyde) Scotland 4 - AI Baptiste Winner (Xu) - GTR '98|Scotland 4 (Koop) Moscow 5 - Full Rampage (Xu) - GTR '98|Moscow 5 (Koop) |-|Images= Xu Main.jpg|Xu & Ivanov in Moscow Xu Rally 01.jpg|Xu Rally Xu Sports 01.jpg|Xu Sports Xu Buggy 01.jpg|Xu Buggy Scotland6 Xu Rally 01.jpg|Xu Rally in Scotland 6|link=Scotland 6 HongKong6 Xu Sports 01.jpg|Xu Sports in Hong Kong 6|link=Hong Kong 6 Egypt5 Xu Dakar 01.jpg|Xu Dakar in Egypt 5|link=Egypt 5 HongKong4 Xu Indy 01.jpg|Xu Indy in Hong Kong 4|link=Hong Kong 4 Scotland7 Xu Buggy 01.jpg|Xu Buggy in Scotland 7|link=Scotland 7 EasterIsland7 Ivanov Xu Rally.jpg|Xu & Ivanov Rally in Easter Island 7|link=Easter Island 7 Xu scotland4 ahmed stuck top barrier 1.jpg|Xu Rally (& Ahmed Carcass) in Scotland 4 (normal view) |link=Scotland 4 Xu scotland4 ahmed stuck top barrier 2.jpg|Xu Rally (& Ahmed Carcass) in Scotland 4 (rear view)|link=Scotland 4 Scotland4 Xu Rally 01.jpg|Xu Rally in Scotland 4|link=Scotland 4 Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams